Power Ranger Parody
by TianaWesTate
Summary: This story was made only to make fun of everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, let's start off with the fact that this story was made only to make fun of everything. If you get offended easily, if you have your couples and can't stand the thought of them being with other people, if you have your ideas of certain things that are fanon and not canon and you hate when they're made fun of, stop reading this and go to another story. We can guarantee that if you are easily offended you will not like this story. This is for fun, so for those who are still reading, have fun._

**Zordon's**** Idol**

Jason walked into the Juice Bar and looked around for his girlfriend. He soon spotted his brown haired girl talking to someone else. He pursed his lips together and headed over to them.

"Hey Kim, Tommy."

"Oh my. Jason, what are you doing here?" Kim asked tilting her head to the side.

"I thought we had a date."

"Jason, weren't you reading the memo?" Tommy asked putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Zordon made me leader of the rangers and therefore now Kim and I **have** to date. She is the pink ranger, so she's the pretty, smart one."

Kimberly flipped her hair and put her hand on her hip. "Sorry Jason, I know we were in love, but I want to be a damsel in distress now and everyone loves Tommy. No one pays attention to you anymore, you were never evil."

Jason looked back and forth between the two and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, every since he came Trini, Zack and I were shoved to the back to make more story room for you two and Billy. I'll be leaving soon enough so I'll get my girl and you can't stop me." Jason walked away over to the mat where Zack was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry about Kim and Tommy. You got off e—there's Angela." Zack ran off to the dark snobby beauty. "Angela, Angela. How about you let me take you out to dinner?"

"I don't know Zack. How much money do you have? Have you won any competitions lately?"

"No."

"Well…" She put her finger on her lips and looked thoughtful, only looking the part really. "I suppose—" But at that moment Zack's watch produced that familiar beeping noise that signaled trouble.

"I have to go, I'll call you." Angela shrugged her shoulders as she could care less about him anyways. And then a youth in red, pink, white and black all exited the Youth Center to the area right by the door so that no one could hear them.

Tommy lifted his watch to his mouth, "Yes ho—I mean Zordon."

"Tommy, is that you?"

"Yes Zordon."

"I want you all to come quickly."

"All right. Let's go." And without looking Tommy pressed his button and the others followed suit transporting to the Command Center.

After they entered the Command Center they saw their other friends Billy and Trini there. "Hey guys."

"Hey Billy." Jason said before walking up to the front towards Zordon.

"Jason, step aside, I must see Tommy, the full view."

Jason looked back at Tommy and saw that his cheeks were a bit redder and he looked down before walking closer to Zordon's tube. "What's going on Zordon?"

"Rita and Zedd sent a monster. Go and fight it. Tommy you fight the monster. Billy and Kim you help them him out."

"Zordon what about us?" Zack asked as he put his arm around Trini's waist.

"Oh, right. Ummmm…..you can fight the putties."

The rangers got ready and morphed.

"Dragon—White Tiger Zord."

"Mastodon"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

"Saber tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

The rangers came out and did their poses as the monster sat and waited for them to be finished. Once done they all began fighting. After fighting for about 5 minutes the putties were beat and then they put their weapons together and they thought the monster was destroyed, but Rita and Zedd made it bigger. So they got their zords and destroyed the monster.

"Now it's time to go back to the Juice Bar." Billy said as they demorphed.

"Just a minute. I want to talk to Zordon."

"But Tommy, I can't do anything without you, please come with me." Kim said with her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll be there shortly."

Kim walked off with the other rangers while Tommy went back to the Command Center where Zordon was. "Tommy, I didn't think you'd come back."

"I wanted to say thank you again, you know for taking everything away from Jason and giving it all to me even though I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do."

"Zordon." Tommy looked at the ground. "I wasn't a ranger from the beginning."

"No, but you're my favorite. Then Kimberly and then Billy. I'm not so sure about the other three, I think I might want to replace them soon."

"Well, I just don't want anyone who will up stage me, remember we're called The Tommy's Ranger's."

"Of course. It is all about you." There was a pause as the two looked at each other. "I'll see you later."

"Right. Bye." And Tommy teleported out.


	2. Secret Identities, what's that?

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, let's start off with the fact that this story was made only to make fun of everything. If you get offended easily, if you have your couples and can't stand the thought of them being with other people, if you have your ideas of certain things that are fanon and not canon and you hate when they're made fun of, stop reading this and go to another story. We can guarantee that if you are easily offended you will not like this story. This is for fun, so for those who are still reading, have fun._

**Secret Identities, what's that?**

Tommy and Kim were about to kiss as their watches beeped. "Aww, do we have to answer?" Kim whined.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But he's more important, after all I will end up staying with him and we get separated pretty easily."

"Oh. Alright, fine. What does baldy want?"

"We read you Zordon."

"Come to the Command Center immediately."

"Alright."

Tommy and Kim teleported to the Command Center and saw Billy there already talking with Alpha. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey."

"Zordon, are you okay, I mean is the world okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yes Tommy. Zedd is attacking 3 innocent citizens who for some reason are in a cave. I need the Rangers to go."

"Right."

Just as they were about to morph Kimberly looked around, "Wait. Are we missing anybody?"

Tommy looked and counted on his fingers, "I don't think so?"

"Well I think we're supposed to have more, but the important ones are here, so let's go."

"It's Morpin Time."

"Dragon—White Tiger Zord."

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

The white, pink and blue rangers entered the cave. It was very light and smoky. They looked all over but didn't see anything. "Zordon must have gotten it wrong."

"Not Zordon." Tommy gasped.

The two boys heard a scream and ran over to Kim who was pointing above her head, "Save me Tommy."

Billy moved Kimberly aside, "I can save you Kim, we have a special bond. Even though everyone ignores it, we know that we've known each other since we were in diapers. So let's not pretend anymore."

Kim tore her helmet off, "Oh Billy. I do love you. Tommy was just a distraction."

Billy took his helmet off and the two started kissing as Billy dipped Kimberly. They stopped when they felt strong hands on their shoulders, "Not now guys, later K?"

"Right." The two quickly put on their helmets and they went further into the cave.

They had been going for quite some time when Billy fell down and the smoke entered his helmet. "I can't breath guys. I'm dying here."

"Off your helmet goes." Kim and Tommy pulled it off.

"Thanks guys."

Then they heard noise coming into the cave, they looked up to see three citizens coming in that they had met earlier that day. Strangely there was 2 boys and 1 girl. The boys wore red and black and the girl was dressed in yellow.

The girl in yellow looked down at Billy, "Billy?"

"Hi." He waved at them, "How are you guys?"

"Good. I didn't know you were a ranger." Rocky said.

Adam gently nudged Rocky, "Of course he is. He's smart. It's a good cover up."

"What ranger is he?"

Aisha rolled her eyes showing that she was the best of the three, "Isn't it obvious, he's blue. And there are two more rangers."

"Don't worry, we won't say who Billy is." Adam said. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Wait." A voice came from the white ranger. "I guess you know."

"Yeah. Let's take them off."

Kim and Tommy took off their helmets, "Hi."

"Wow. Tommy and Kim you're rangers too?!"

"Yeah."

"I never would have guessed. It's a good thing you showed yourselves."

"Well…" They shrugged and the three rangers demorphed and the all heading out of the cave and to the Juice Bar to have a good time.


	3. Colors Aren't Always What It Seems

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, let's start off with the fact that this story was made only to make fun of everything. If you get offended easily, if you have your couples and can't stand the thought of them being with other people, if you have your ideas of certain things that are fanon and not canon and you hate when they're made fun of, stop reading this and go to another story. We can guarantee that if you are easily offended you will not like this story. This is for fun, so for those who are still reading, have fun._

_By the way, sorry it took so long to get this up, computer problems and such have caused a problem. Hopefully though the story will keep going at a better pace._

**Colors Aren't Always What It Seems**

It was after the first battle and the Operation Overdrive Rangers were sitting around in the Hartford's living room talking.

"So why am I the blue ranger?" Dax asked Rose, since she was the smart one in the season.

Rose pulled out her laptop from her purse, opened it and began typing on it. Within a couple of seconds, yes in seconds--she is a genius after all--she was able to find the reason. "Okay guys, I've found the Power Ranger website, it has information on everyone."

"Who would take time to do that?" Ronny asked as she bounced over to sit next to Rose.

Rose looked at Ronny seriously, "Tommy or course, he's been following every single ranger, every single moment of every single day of every single month of every single year. He has cameras everywhere, and I mean everywhere, so he makes documentaries of all the rangers."

"Yeah Ronny, everyone knows that." Mack said leaning down over the couch so that Rose became so flustered she had to take a few minutes to concentrate again.

"Alright, so it turns out that the reason you're the black ranger Will is that you're black. I'm sorry. Don't worry the original black ranger was black too."

"So it's a racist thing?" Will asked.

"Of course not." Rose said, "Think of it as skin tone compatibility."

"What?" Dax asked.

"It means that it matches the uniform."

"Oh. So does it work with all the rangers?"

"No and yes. The first yellow ranger was chosen because of her skin tone."

"There also seems to be a requirement with the girls."

Mack leaned further over the couch, "What do you mean?"

"Well, generally when there's a pink ranger, she's more of a girl and she gets the guy. Her relationship is more important than the yellow ranger. There are a couple of times when it's not the case, but generally speaking that's the way it is."

Ronny frowned, "Why?"

"Well because pink is more of a girl color."

"Oh that makes sense." Ronny said.

"There are a lot of blue rangers who are smart."

"Like me?" Dax asked.

Will scoffed, "Please, everyone knows that it's Rose. There can only be one smart ranger on a team."

"That's true." Ronny said as Will winked at her.

"Generally in every group there is a leader, a girly girl, a smart one, and a cool one."

"But that's only 4." Mack said.

"Well there's always the odd one."

"Which would be me?" Asked Dax.

"Well of course."

"Then there's the sixth ranger who comes in and is usually mysterious and quiet."

"So we're getting a sixth ranger?" Will asked. "I'm mysterious."

Ronny looked over Rose's shoulder, "No, he'll come about half-way through the season. And he won't really have a color."

Mack, who was still looking over Rose's shoulder, nodded, "Yeah they have different names like Titanium, Omega, Shadow, Quantum. And look there's one called The Magna Defender, no one's sure if he's a ranger."

Ronny smiled at Mack, "Wow Mack that was so smart."

Dax began walking behind the couch to look at the screen, "Wow, they have pictures of everyone. Are the teams always the same colors?"

"No." Rose stated. "The colors that have remained constant throughout the years are red, blue and yellow. Pink and green are the next constant. Black isn't that common, as well as white."

"So then I'm the leader, Rose is smart, Will is cool, Dax is odd and Ronny is a girly girl?" Mack asked.

"I'm not a girly girl." Ronny protested.

"Well, I'm not one either. Check the degrees, no, I'm smart." Rose said. "It's not like any of you guys could fill this position, now can you? Who else has a degree?"

"Alright, alright you made your point." Will said touching her arm.

"Good."

"Except for the part, where I'm not girly." Ronny said raising her arm.

Dax put his arm around her, "Don't worry, I believe you."

Will glares at Dax while Ronny smiles at the man in blue, "Ahh, thanks Dax."

"I never said I didn't believe you." Will replied standing tall.

Mack came, towering over the three standing rangers, "Well I believed her first."

As the three boys continued to argue about Ronny Rose closed her lap top and stood up and said, while walking off, "The girly girl is also the one who has the guys fighting over her. So I'm _still_ right."


	4. The Switch is Made

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, let's start off with the fact that this story was made only to make fun of everything. If you get offended easily, if you have your couples and can't stand the thought of them being with other people, if you have your ideas of certain things that are fanon and not canon and you hate when they're made fun of, stop reading this and go to another story. We can guarantee that if you are easily offended you will not like this story. This is for fun, so for those who are still reading, have fun._

**The Switch is Made**

The feather monster stood in front of the six rangers, for now there were six. The red ranger moved to the front and pointed at him but before he could speak the white ranger jumped in front and used his special spotlight to shine on him and to make his entrance even better he had his servant off to the side with a boom box playing a song for him.

"We're not going to let you hurt my dear Kimberly. You belong back on my bed in my pillow—it's a little lumpy now."

As the romantic music played Kimberly giggled, "Oh Tommy, do you really mean that?"

"Of course baby. We are the best couple **EVER**."

Finally they fought and in 5 minutes after slashing it with a sword and many explosions, the feather monster becomes Tommy's pillow again.

The six rangers demorphed. "Alright!" Rocky and Adam slap each other five.

Kimberly skipped over to Tommy and gave him a big kiss, "You saved me. You're amazing."

"Anything for you beautiful."

Aisha and Billy looked at each other and smiled for the oh so obvious love that Tommy and Kim had. "So I think we should head back to the juice bar." Billy said.

"Okay, you guys go ahead, but I need to stop and see Zordon."

"But Tommy?" Kim looked at Tommy with her brown eyes and pouted.

Rocky was by Kim's side in an instant, "Have no fear, I'll be there."

Kim looks at Rocky confused, "You don't look like Jason."

"I'm Rocky."

"Rocky? I thought you were just a random person from the cave?"

"Well I was, but those other rangers had to leave, so Zordon said we're the best choice because we already know how to fight, just like those three did."

"Oh, okay." Kim had lost more brain cells; since Tommy was there she hadn't had much reason to think.

The five rangers went to the Juice Bar while Tommy went to talk to Zordon about thanking him for replacing the first three rangers. Afterwards he went back to the Juice Bar where Billy and Aisha were at a table studying, Rocky and Adam were sparring and Kimberly was cheering them on.

Meanwhile on a plane headed east sat three individuals.

"I can't believe that we all got chosen to go at the same time. Especially since Billy was a major part of the whole thing to begin with." Trini said.

"That's true. Do you think Angela is going to miss me?" Zack asked.

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry bro, but I don't think she liked you."

"She would have eventually."

Trini took Zack's hand in hers, "But would you want to be someone who was so mean to you?"

"I guess not, oh well."

"So, I think I'm going to miss being a ranger." Trini said.

Zack nodded, "I think it was weird how three people who liked to wear red, yellow and black showed up and then we get kicked out a couple days later."

"Me too. But we're going onto better things." Jason said leaning back and closing his eyes.

_Author's Note: Once more any ideas are welcome. Anything from the show, or common elements seen in the fan world we would love to include._


	5. Parents

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, let's start off with the fact that this story was made only to make fun of everything. If you get offended easily, if you have your couples and can't stand the thought of them being with other people, if you have your ideas of certain things that are fanon and not canon and you hate when they're made fun of, stop reading this and go to another story. We can guarantee that if you are easily offended you will not like this story. This is for fun, so for those who are still reading, have fun._

**Parents**

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd were all hanging out just relaxing while sitting outside.

"Did you guys ever wonder who's parents are the weirdest, coolest or off the wall-est?" Bridge asked.

The other four looked at him, and Syd tilted her head, "Hmmm….well obviously mine are the coolest."

"How do you figure?" Jack asked.

"Well, mine are Tommy and Kim and everyone knows that they are the **BEST**__couple **EVER**. And look at me."

"Oh Syd, you are so right, and since mine are the other **BEST** couple **EVER**, Wes and Jen, we are meant to be. Besides both of our names start with 'S'. Sky said as Syd jumped into his arms and sappy music started playing.

"Okay, let's be serious." Z said rolling her eyes, "My parents are Danny and Kendall. Because, our last names are the same."

Bridge thought about this for a minute and then said, "But I thought Delgado was a common Latino name."



"And you're thinking why?" Z asked as the audience declared that a major love moment between Bridge and Z just happened.

"Well mine are Adam and Tanya. Adam will be at a teamup and hey Tanya is black and from Africa, so even though they're both not black they're my parents. How much cooler can you get when you're not even genetically making sense?"

"Well that's nothing. My Mom is an alien." Bridge said.

"I thought your Mom was human?" Syd said as she placed her hand gently on Bridge's shoulder.

"Well see," Bridge started to explain as Z rolled her eyes, Sky and Jack looked at each other and then back at Bridge and Syd continued looking thoughtfully at Bridge, "Billy is my Dad, because he's intelligent. And he left Earth to be with my Mom Cestria."

"I thought that was someone from Aquitar?" Sky asked.

"It is. See I can still look completely human, that's how cool I am."

"So, Rose is my Mom with Mack, who's super rich, being my Dad." Syd said, who was now off of Sky's lap.

"Well, well, well, what a coincidence." Jack said checking out Syd.

"What's that Jack?" Z asked.

"My parents are Will and Ronny."

"OH!" Syd exclaimed and quickly jumped onto his lap, "I guess we belong together."

"Well, I am red ranger."

"And I'm pink, therefore we do belong together."

"Guys this is not the right chapter." Bridge said shaking his head.

"Oops." Syd giggled.



"Hey Syd you said your Mom was Rose right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we're related."

"We are?"

"Yes, see while your Mom, well my Mom, well our Mom was with your Dad there was a small incident. Your Dad went on a trip and your Mom, well our Mom went to go visit an old friend from college, Cam. And things got a little crazy if you know what I mean."

Syd's hand covered her mouth as she gasped, "An affair?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh please, you're surprised?" Z asked raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, away from your…parents," Z said delicately, "Mine are Hunter and Tori. Because it's obvious."

"Wait a minute, my parents are Hunter and Tori." Syd said sitting next to Z.

"Well then I guess we're sisters."

All the guys look at each other not sure what to say, until Sky decides to bring up his amazing heritage. "My Dad was the first original red ranger, Jason Scott, he had to be married to Emily because that's where I got my blond hair from."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You said Scott?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"Well your last name is Tate."

"So? I took my Mom's last name after he died."

"But I thought you wanted to be just like your Dad." Bridge asked.

"I do."



"Then how does taking on your Mom's name do that?"

Sky was quiet for a few minutes before glaring at Bridge and putting up a force field.

Z put down the cards she was shuffling, "Well I know why we like to fight Sky."

"Why?" Sky asked as he picked up the deck of cards and started shuffling.

"Because my parents are Taylor and Eric."

"Oh, so you're saying that since your parents liked to fight, then since we like to fight we should get together."

"Of course." Sky threw the cards and immediately began making out with Z.

"Does anyone care about who my parents are?" Syd asked sidestepping the two who were making out on the bench.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Well mine are…mine are…Carter and Dana. Dana's a doctor and Carter is a firefighter. They are amazing people."

Bridge and Jack looked at each other, "And yet they spoil you?" Jack asked confused.

Syd gasped and turned her back on them only to turn back because Sky and Z were still making out.

Bridge tapped Z on the shoulder. She pulled away from Sky and looked annoyed at Bridge, which people took to be a loving look and awed. "What?"

"You said your Mom was Taylor?"

"Yes."

"Well my Mom was Taylor, but Max is my Dad."

"Well then. I can't love you."



"Man."

Bridge looked down at the ground and then Z felt bad, "Actually my parents aren't Eric and Taylor they are Alyssa and Danny."

"Yay." Bridge said jumping up and down, "Now we can be together."

All Z did was kiss Bridge, who got more excited.

"Well mine are Ashley and Andros. Who's more romantic than that?"

Bridge pulls away from Z, "I thought he was from KO-35."

"Okay fine, Karone and Zhane."

"They are too."

Z stepped in to help Syd, "Well my parents are Carter and Kelsey."

"My Dad cheated on my Mom?" Syd pouted.

Z put her arm around the petit blonde, "It's okay, at least we're sisters again."

Smiling Syd hugged Z.

"Well my Mom is a missionary, well both of them are, but my Mom met him in Africa when she went over there when she was young. She is the best vet in the world, her name is Aisha."

"I thought you said she was a missionary?" Sky asked.

Shrugging Jack replied, "Same thing."

Bridge stood up, "Well my Dad is one of the smartest rangers, I mean why do you think I'm so smart. His name was Justin. My Mom is insignificant to this point."

"My Mom is really pretty and smart too. She's Madison." Syd said.

"No way," Z replied, "that's my Mom."



"Who's your Dad?"

"On the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Z replied with Xander and Syd said Nick. Both girls just looked at each other and giggled.

Sky said back on the bench, "Well my parents are Rocky and Kat. I mean look at him cause he has a stern look and Kat has blond hair." Sky finished as if this was how it should be.

"So, my parents are Ethan and Kira." Jack said.

"Really Jack? I didn't know that." Z said shocked, "Well my Mom is Kira, but my Dad is Trent."

"We really are brother and sister." Jack said pulling Z into a hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Syd smiled. "Well my Mom's a teacher, Tori. She's married to Blake."

"Hey you come from parents in which it doesn't make sense to have you as a kid?" Bridge asked Syd.

Syd thought for a moment and then shook her head, "I'm confused."

"Well biologically speaking if Blake was your Dad, you wouldn't be blonde."

"But I like being blonde." Syd pouted again.

"No, don't worry because my parents are Billy and Trini." Bridge added.

"Oh, Bridgey." Syd threw her arms around his neck and the two shared a kiss.



"Yeah well my parents are two of the original power rangers too." Sky said folding his arms. "It's Jason and Kim."

Z and Jack pulled away and looked at Sky. Z shrugged, "Mine are Conner and Tori. They are so perfect together."

"Hey, really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because mine are Cassie and TJ. We're not related anymore."

Z and Jack kissed each other and Sky pulled Bridge and Syd apart. "Well?" He asked irritated.

"Oh, Cam and Leanne." Bridge said smiling at Syd.

Syd smiled back but turned to Sky, "Carter and Kendrix. I want another blonde as a Mom."

Jack stood up finally and put his hands in the air, "Alright, alright, for real this time." He pointed at himself, "Zack and Tanya."

Sky shrugged, "Jason and Kat."

"Oh. Tommy and Kendrix." Bridge said excitedly.

"Dustin and Marah." Z said as she stood up.

"Mine are Kat and Billy." Syd added.

"Alright. So that's it?" Jack asked.

"Not yet." The five rangers turned and looked at where the voice had come from to see Doggie standing there. "Have you nothing better to do than discuss ranger parents?" They all looked at the ground and didn't say a word. "Fine if it means that much to you. First off the only ranger from your parents is Sky's Dad. Second off, Jack, your parents names are John and Tia. They were missionaries in Africa after working for SPD. Sky, your parents are Vincent and Courtney. Your Dad 

died in duty, he was the first Red SPD ranger—their uniforms were from the Time Force uniforms. Your Mom is alive and well, I believe you go there on weekends. Bridge, your parents are Carla and Jeff. Your Dad is a contractor and your Mom is at home, you call them a few times a week. Z, though your last name is Delgado it bears in no relation to Danny Delgado. Your parents are Laura and Clarke. They both died in a car accident. And Syd, your parents are Richard and Rebecca. Your Mom teaches school for fun and your Father is rather wealthy."

"Now that that's done. Can you get to work? I called you in an hour ago."

The cadets jumped up and quickly took off.


	6. White Cat Part 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, let's start off with the fact that this story was made only to make fun of everything. If you get offended easily, if you have your couples and can't stand the thought of them being with other people, if you have your ideas of certain things that are fanon and not canon and you hate when they're made fun of, stop reading this and go to another story. We can guarantee that if you are easily offended you will not like this story. This is for fun, so for those who are still reading, have fun._

**White Cat Part 1**

Rita was looking through the latest magazine when she came across an interesting article that showed that a new girl was moving to Angel Grove. "Zeddy, I think we should make an evil ranger."

"You've done that before. And now we have Tommy. It's Tommy this and Tommy that. You even bought the sheet set for him."

"He was my idea first! Besides you also had evil rangers."

"But they didn't become good."

"Yes. Remember those 5 kids you took that so strongly resembled the Power Rangers at the time?"

"Oh, right. I forgot about them. Anyways, no evil ranger."

Rita was quiet for a bit before she went to Zedd, "How about the girl gets put under an evil spell. Then she can spy on the rangers for us."

"Well, even though we have our own way of knowing what'll happen, let's go for it. So should she become friends with them to hear their plans?"

"She'll be an elephant."

"What?"

"Okay, fine a cat. A pretty white one."

"Fine. Why does it have to be a girl?"

"So she can break up Tommy and Kim, since Tommy is the best. Everyone falls for him."

"Fine, whatever. Go do it."

"I will."

Rita teleported down to Earth and landed right in front of a blond girl in jeans who happened to be wearing pink. "I have decided to put you under my spell." The girl was immediately evil. Rita showed her an image of the rangers. "I want you to get in and spy on the girls. They'll take you in for sure, they're suckers. But the real thing is to get to this guy." An image of Tommy appeared before the girl who stepped backwards. "What's wrong?"

"Well, does it have to be him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Couldn't it be that cute guy dressed in red?"

"What? Who? No! It has to be Tommy. This show is about Tommy. Not Rocky. Get that through your head. You like Tommy."

A sigh came from the girl, "Fine. I'll like loser boy."

"Good. But don't call him that again. Now go, spy, and report back."

And with that Rita was gone within five seconds. Kat went into the park, because everyone knows that's where Aisha and Kim go walking, and changed into a cat and waited for them.

Soon enough the two ranger girls were walking through the park. The girl in pink, not the cat, pointed off in the distance, "Look it's a cat."

"Wow. Let's go over right away. Even though it's a beautiful white cat, it has to be a stray."

"That's so true. Plus I think she'd look good with pink."

So the two girls went over and picked up the cat, "I want you as my pet. I'm going to take you to the animal shelter."

Kimberly nudged Aisha, "That's a good idea. She can be our pet."

"Yay!"So they ran off.

Aisha walked in with the white cat and sat down at a table outside of Ernie's juicebar. Bulk and Skull pointed out that animals weren't allowed there, but Aisha just rolled her eyes.

Kim looked at them, "Ernie likes us best. So we can do whatever we want."

"Fine. Be that way." Skull said and he and Bulk left.

"Don't worry about them, they don't know what they're doing." Kim said as Aisha stood up.

"It's okay, I need to go and see if I can keep the cat."

Aisha skipped out and went to the shelter while everyone else stayed at the table.

* * *

After Aisha was told she could keep the cat tengas mysteriously attacked right outside the shelter. She needed help, since she's not Tommy, so Zordon called the other rangers. Rocky threw a fit because he couldn't finish his sandwhich, but upon hearing that his friend was in trouble he crouched low and morphed with the rest.

Once they beat the Tengas they threw off their clothes, not all their clothes, just the pretty cloth covering their dirty clothes, Rocky and Adam ran off to get to Rocky's sandwhich. Billy quickly followed, but Tommy decided he needed to be in the episode more so he went with Kim and Aisha to see the cat.

Inside the cat had turned to Kat and was talking to the vet. Aisha, Tommy and Kim all walked into where the doctor was talking to Kat. They saw the two woman but as they got closer Kat ran off.

"Oh, hi Aisha." The doctor said. She turned to see Kat, but she was nowhere. "Did you see where she went?"

"Who?" Kim asked.

"The girl who I was talking to."

"Who?" Kim asked again.

"I don't know, I didn't find out her name."

"Who?" Once more it came from Kim. Tommy gave a loving look at Kim and then shrugged his shoulders and of course looked clueless, as he was accustomed to.

"Well there's the cat." Aisha said picking up the white cat.

"What are you going to name her?" the Doctor asked.

"I have the most original name ever."

"Yeah, what's that?" Tommy asked.

"P.C."

"PC?" Kim asked tilting her head to the side.

"Park Cat. Isn't that adorable?"

Kim squealed with delight, "That's perfect."

Tommy smiled at her and then started petting the cat, PC, which is actually Kat, so they're petting a person. Anyways. Kim went to pet her and she got mad and hissed at her.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked with concern.

"Yeah, I think she's just tired of being petted."

Tommy continued petting PC, without running over and checking on Kim, he figured Kim was going to be okay, besides it wasn't every day that you get to pet a pretty white cat.


End file.
